RoDestruct/Link
<< Part 2 of Event 7 Link dash at and takes a swing with what seems to be...The Master Sword! The only blade that may actually take my life away. I slash back with my RoD so that they collide. We both try to push each other's sword out of the other's hand. We both begin to exert magic out. It becomes much harder for both pf us to still try push forward. Magic aura's interact and react in a sudden outburst of energy, rocketing both of us backwards. I use my blade to put me to a halt. I stop and run back at him. I leap at him trying a upward slice as he comes to a halt. He puts up his sword to block me, quick reflexes. I unpack a menagerie of combos while still in mid-air. I flip over him and twist my body around to land facing his back. I slash to the left. He dives froward, giving his back a decent sized slice. Blood quickly drips down. He rolls around and looks up. He back flips up and runs forward. He stops in front of me. We begin circling each other. "Well, you're not to bad of a swordsman Ty." Link starts. "And you're a bad swordsman." I finish. "Ouch! That hurts man! Well if you're such a hotshot, tell me what sword techniques you know. I bet you don't know any!" Link declares. Damn! He's right. I know one technique and that's Ending Blow. But everyone knows how to successfully use it though. "I know hand full of techniques. But that isn't what matters to be a good swordsman." I try to justify. "Well you are correct, but that's not why I was asking. I wanted to know so I know if you'll be fun to fight. Well, show me this hand full of sword techniques you just happen to know." He announces. "With pleasure." I reply. I jump at him and take a swipe. He responds with Mortal Draw. I didn't see it coming and he got me with a direct hit. He then kicks me in the face. I slide to left. Damn. I look up, my vision starts to go a bit blurry. My vision goes black. I think of opening my eyes and healing the pain. My vision turns green and I can see again. I look down to see my wound has been healed. I got hit directly but it wasn't to fatal. I roll to the right as Link drops in with Ending Blow. I get up and charge my energy from Darkness into my blade to take a swipe. He responds by using his shield to smack my blade to right, causing it to loose it's energy in a short burst. He slices to my left, I use energy pressure and convert it into a force of air pushing me back, he just gets in a little slit in my arm. I charge up Orbital and begin releasing them at him. He dodges each one. With the next one, he slaps it back using his sword. I use my sword to slash it back at him. It leads to a game of Dead Man's Volley. Link knocks at me. It comes at a quick pace. I reflect with my blade back at him, but as I begin to slash he puts harm behind with his blade in his hand. Energy and magic pull to it. The orb is mailed at him to a high speed. Link unleashes his power causing him to spin repeatedly at me in a high speed. The orb bounces off him and shoots up. But it quickly flies back and rotates along with the spin. I put up my blade for defense. His blade spirals at a point where he knocks my blade out of my hand from the right. His blade begins shredding my flesh trying to split me half or tare me into pieces. He stops randomly and starts to wobble around, he must be dizzy. He roles forward to lose it. I hold my shredded stomach with one hand and charge Orbital in the other. I release quickly but I accidentally close my palm when I release it. It takes the form of my fist. Link jumps over it as passes through a HCA soldier who is fighting my men. I pump out Orbitals in the air as he sails over me. I turn around use my new spectral attack, except I use it vice versa by charging Orbital in my palm as it is closed and release it by opening my palm. It blast out as a palm, I continue to hold onto it instead of releasing it. I grab hold of Link who is deflecting my Orbital. I grab him and crush my fist. I throw my spectral arm and out and slam it to the ground. I finally release. Link is smashed into the ground. I wait for him to get up as I prepare another Spectral as I am calling it. He finally gets up and use it again. This time something new happened. His location explodes just like before in the town where they captured me and Andrea. Link slowly rises. He tosses up a bomb type. It was a tiny barrel with a little handle up top and no fuse. It hits the ground makes a tiny explosion. The top with the handle was actually a lid that opened up and smoke began to smear out. I can't see anything but I can feel Link charging his energy. He rockets at me. I do as well and boost my self at him. We collide in a powerful collision of energy. A bright long flash erupts and releases a heavy amount of energy that is converted into force pushing everything out of the location. Final Part of Event 7 >>